Buzzardstars Legacy
by Winterstar07
Summary: Its been moons after the battle with the dark forest and a prophecy fall over Thunderclan. Follow Buzzardstar on his journey as he tries to solve the prophecy and help his clan in the dier of need, not all is peaceful by the lake for long with a new cat in there ranks. Please Review, R&R. sorry for cruddy summary and spelling... the story is much better... promise


**This is going to be my FIRST REAL fanfic, so please be nice. **

**Now Ivypool please do what I asked earlier.**

**IvyPool - What did you ask again?**

**Me - You know what I mean….**

**Ivypool - Oh yeah I remember, Fine Winterstar07 Doesn't own warriors that is Erin Hunter of whom I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for them. Happy?**

**Me- Much, Now on with it.**

**Prologue**

A shadow loomed across the land, engulfing everything in its wake, never leaving only growing. Shivers ran over the ground as if in shock at what could litter and help it decay faster. A howling wind howled at the very existence of this shadow. Rain pelted down causing riverbanks to burst, lightning crackled over head getting nearer to where we are. The ground sodden, plastering our pelts with mud. Eyes gleamed at each over, anger, confusion all expressions visible, Hostility and tension high in the air as we wait for one. One call to let our paws move. One call that could lead us to our death.

"Thunderclan Attack!" the yowl shock the floor as it echoed around, as did the same for Windclan`s yowl. Paws thudded spraying water up into the faces of those behind, I leapt at the nearest Windclan warrior and dug my claws in to a smoky grey pelt, I recognised it to be Ashfoot, Windclan's Deputy, who easily shook me of. I tried again but she dodged to the left, luckily I remembers something from when I was on a journey, I twisted in mid-air, making my claws aim towards Ashfoot. A yowl of pain erupted, my claws met their mark.

The dim light gradually grew darker, replaced by black fur, the wind blown out of me. I fought to escape only to no avail, hot breath tickled my ear as a harsh whisper became audible. "Touch my family even with sheathed paws and I will make you pay" I couldn't recognise the voice but thought it to be Breezepelt, "Trying to prove your loyalty still after siding with the Dark Forest" I snorted back. That must have hit the mark as claws dug deep into my flesh and teeth yanked my ear, blood trickling down into my eyes, I kept blinking the blood out but more just replaced it. I managed to turn my head round to bite down on my attackers pelt, lightning ripped open the sky to show the blazing eyes of all cats stuck in battle. I eventually shock Breezepelt of and lept on top of him and dug my claws in deep, I wasn't going to loss. A yowl erupted before I leapt of and let him fled the clearing.

"You may have won this one mange pelt but I will win the next" he shouted over his shoulder as he fled.

"Windclan retreat" The Windclans leader yowled was barely audible over the screeching of battling cats. Paws thudded the sodden ground as they charged, limped after their leader, something didn't feel right still the battle was won but the shadows still looms, threatening us, the only light being those of my clanmates eyes, but then dulled by exhaustion.

"Thunderclan is Victorious" our leader yowls, reluctant cheers came from the drenched, battle worn cats. We all knew the battle was unjust, no real meaning behind it. Yet anxiety is still pricking our pelts of the battle, whether it's the one that just happened or one in the near future, this battle shouldn't have happened, but we have to follow the warrior code which saids we have to follow our leader, of which I am sure is twisted in one way in his very soul, who else would lead an unjust battle. This battle is just one of the many Thunderclan would have to face and a feeling deep down tells me it isn't going to stop soon. I guess Deathstar really does live upto his name as death seems to come more frequent now… The Hunger for Battle is evident in his amber eyes, the anger evident in every paw step. Blood from those that he has killed still stain his claws. No allies, we have nothing anymore, the only thing we do have is scars and plenty of them

Yet there is hope, there is always hope, only when we all believe in it or even one soul. True we have Starclan but they cant fight our battles for us, we fight them ourselves. Starclan watches over us and guides us through the medicine cats. Yet I feel as if I am the only hope to restore the light back into Thunderclan, Well I am according to a prophecy,

_The light of the Bramble will Dim,_

_The Darkness will engulf those of the light,_

_The light shall Return once the Buzzard swoops down on the everlasting Darkness,_

Jayfeather, our medicine cat, told me this and believes strongly that I am the Buzzard, Well if its true we shall see. Warriors will rebell against our bloodthirsty leader, I will lead them to a new hope, a better future that wont be shrouded in darkness but full of light, I am there only hope, the only one strong enough to lead us. I am Buzzardstorm, Warrior of Thunderclan, Son of Bramblestar and Squrrielflight, I am the Buzzard that will bring back the light.

This is my story of many things, Wonder, Lost, Betrayal, Fear, Anger, Confusion and Hope.

**Please review it would be much appreciated and besides you'll get a free Waffle.**

**Greystripe - did someone say a free waffle.**

**Me- no I didn't mean for you, you silly fur ball, anyway I will be doing R&R if I get enough, and be updating once very week or two depending on how I feel.**

**Until Next time**

**-Winterstar07**


End file.
